


Physics and Fire

by Cerberus38



Series: Huxloween (2016) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus38/pseuds/Cerberus38
Summary: Kylo attempts to drag Hux to a bonfire on campus. Hux is having none of his shenanigans. (Huxloween prompt 2: Bonfire)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dialogue-heavy--I hope I did okay with that.
> 
> There is not actually a whole lot of talk about physics, despite the title. Sorry about that.
> 
> Crossposted to my writing blog, cerberuswrites.tumblr.com

“ _Come on, Hux, pleeeeeaaaase_?”

“I said I wasn’t interested, now please drop it. And don’t pout at me, it won’t work.”

“ _You are no fun at all, Gingersnaps_.”

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“ _I know. That’s why I do it_.” Hux could just imagine the smirk on his unofficial roommate’s face.

“Ugh, you’re impossible.”

“ _But you still love me_.”

“Right now I would love you to shut up so I can get back to work.”

“ _All work and no play makes Huxie a dull boy_.”

“Ren, I will shank you in your sleep, I swear to God.”

“ _Ooh, kinky! I didn’t know you_ —” Hux hung up before he had to hear the last bit of that particular sentence, then set Kylo’s number to ‘Do Not Disturb’ so he could work in relative peace. Of course, he was giving maybe ten minutes (and that was being generous) before his actual roommate started texting him.

Hux set his number to ‘Do Not Disturb’ as well and slipped his phone back into his pocket, then entered the library. At least here, he knew persistent roommates couldn’t bother him.

Too bad he couldn’t stay in the library for the rest of the night.

It was nearly eight when Hux returned to his room. Mitaka was nowhere to be seen, as was usual whenever Ren was around.

The pest himself was sprawled out on the couch, remote in hand as he flipped through channels with seemingly no purpose. He looked up as Hux entered, grinning widely when he saw him.

“Don’t you dare say it,” Hux said before the door had even closed, fixing him with a disapproving look.

“Say what?” Kylo asked, almost looking innocent if it weren’t for that damn smirk.

“You know damn well what.”

“Touchy, touchy. Y’know, a good lay would help with that.”

“You have hands. But if you’re going to do that, go back to your own room.”

“I don’t wanna go back there, my roommate’s weird!”

“I’m sure he says the same thing about you.”

“Rude, Hux. Ruuuude.”

“News flash, Kylo, I don’t care. Now keep it down, I have work to do.”

“You always have work to do. What is it this time?” Kylo did at least turn down the volume on the television, getting up to stand in Hux’s doorway while the redhead unpacked his computer and books from his bag.

“Physics test. Kind of a big deal.” He heard Kylo scoff (and roll his eyes).

“Come on, you know that stuff inside and out.” Kylo envied him for that; Hux’s last attempt to explain a physics concept had gone right over his head, but he’d enjoyed listening to him prattle on nonetheless.

“Correction, I have to make sure I know it inside and out. These tests are twenty percent of my grade.”

“And when is your test?”

“Friday.” He glanced up to see Kylo blinking at him.

“Hux, it’s Monday.”

“And your point is…?” Hux just knew he was going to regret asking that question.

“The point is you can take a night off and come to that bonfire with me.”

Hux groaned. “What didn’t you get about the first answer?”

“C’mon, I don’t wanna go by myself!”

“So take your roommate. It’d be a great bonding experience for you two.”

“What if I want to take my boyfriend?” Now it was Hux’s turn to roll his eyes.

“That is so damn cheesy I think I can feel my arteries clogging.”

“That’s real cold, Hux.”

“Well, I’m a cold-hearted person. But I’ll think about it.”

Kylo didn’t look convinced, but decided he’d be satisfied with that answer—for now, anyway. Either way, it was a lost cause for tonight, so he turned and plopped back down onto the couch, going back to his channel surfing.

He’d figure out a way to convince Hux yet. And he had a few things up his sleeve he could try—surely one of those would break through Hux’s stubborn attitude.

 

The next day, Kylo put his ‘plan’ into motion. He left Hux alone about the bonfire, at least for the day while their classes kept them occupied. He didn’t even mention it the instant Hux walked through the door, despite the temptation.

He waited until Hux had more or less settled down before getting up from the couch and standing in the doorway once more.

“So, Hux, I’ve been thinking…” he started, trying to look and sound casual. Ease him into it; get him to let his guard down.

“About what?” Hux asked, though he immediately looked suspicious. He was always a savvy one…

“Do you want my help with anything?” Kylo glanced around Hux’s room, looking for anything that might need organizing or tidying up, but the man kept an impeccably neat room. He’d probably have an aneurysm if he went into Kylo’s room… though to be fair, both he and his roommate were messy people.

“Like what?”

“Like… cleaning up, or anything like that.” He was met with a scoff and a roll of blue eyes. “Hey, I’m serious!”

“Don’t go getting all domestic on me. It doesn’t suit you.” And it really was unlike Kylo to offer to help with things like that. Hux had learned long ago to leave the piles of stuff he left behind on the couch and in the living room—the last time he’d attempted to at least tidy it up, Ren had fussed at him for going through his stuff.

“Besides, there’s nothing that really needs to be cleaned up… except perhaps your space in there.” He still wasn’t sure how he’d explain it if an RA were to come by, because Ren really did spend a lot of time here, more often than not crashing on the couch. As a result, Hux’s actual roommate, Mitaka, was increasingly scarce—he and Ren had not started off on a good note, and Mitaka went to great lengths to avoid the larger man. Understandable, since Mitaka was smaller than Hux and neither of them could exactly fight their way out of a wet paper bag, much less against a walking hulk of muscle like Kylo Ren.

“Really? Not even the bathroom?”

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux huffed, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Who said I wanted anything?”

“You did, by the way you’re acting. Out with it.”

“You already know…” Kylo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to win Hux over with a charming smile, but it didn’t seem to faze him, if the utter lack of change in his already exasperated expression was anything to go by.

“The answer is still no.”

“Come on, it’s on Thursday! You can afford to unwind before your test, right?”

“On the contrary, no, I can’t. That test is first thing on Friday morning and aside from the fact I need to study my ass off, I can’t exactly afford to be staying up late the night before.”

Kylo was silent for a few moments, regarding Hux, trying to put things together.

“Alright, fair enough,” he conceded. “But my offer still stands, you know.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

They both knew that wouldn’t happen.

Kylo took his usual place on the couch, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it. Most of the time, Hux didn’t have a problem with staying up late, within reason, and it wasn’t like the bonfire was going to be going until the late hours of the morning…

Okay, yes, it most likely would, but Kylo wasn’t planning on staying for the duration of the event. Just a few hours, long enough to enjoy some s’mores and maybe try to talk to some people. Hux was good at that aspect of socializing, Kylo… much less so.

Even though today’s attempt had ended in failure, he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. He still had two more days to convince him, and a few more things he could try.

 

Come Wednesday, Hux was feeling the pressure—not from Kylo, but from his impending test. He spent all his free periods in the library, taking over an entire table with books and notes and several cups of coffee. Kylo knew just how much of a workaholic Hux could be; after all, he took his academics very seriously and once his mind was set on something, it was very hard to change it.

At times, that translated to him skipping meals. Kylo planned to use that to his advantage.

When Hux finally returned to the dorm room that night, he found Kylo waiting for him with a bag of takeout from his favorite guilty pleasure: Chili’s.

“You’re late,” Kylo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, though he didn’t look all that annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was on your schedule,” Hux replied, realizing too late that his tone made it sound far snippier than he’d intended it to be. He cleared his throat and disappeared into his room to drop his things off, then came back out into the living room. The smell was enticing, and he was starving—by the time he’d left the library, the dining hall was already closed.

“I know you probably didn’t get a chance to eat, so… I bought something. Has to be better than cafeteria food anyway,” Kylo said, reaching into the bag to pull out two large Styrofoam containers.

“And I know you’re trying to bribe me. It’s almost working,” Hux replied with a knowing smile, shoving some of Kylo’s stuff over so he could sit next to him on the couch.

“Damn. That obvious?” Kylo pouted as he handed Hux a container and a cup of iced tea.

“Kylo, you’re about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. Just in case no one has ever pointed that out to you.”

“You have. A hundred times.”

“ _Only_ a hundred times?”

“I’m trying to be nice. But if you’ve been counting exactly how many times you’ve said that to me, I’m going to smother you with a pillow.”

Hux only gave a knowing smile in response. Let Kylo believe what he wanted to. Hux opened the container to find his favorite sandwich in there, completely unhealthy and completely delicious. But there was something missing…

“One more thing,” Kylo said, holding out a small, round plastic container.

“Ah, you didn’t forget.” Hux smiled as he took the side dish, seeing the southwest-style macaroni and cheese inside.

“Of course I didn’t.” He may have looked—and sometimes acted—like an idiot to some, but he did pay attention, especially where Hux was concerned.

“I got cheesecake too. We can split it if you like.”

“You must really want me to go to that bonfire with you.”

“I wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up so soon, but… yes.” At least he was honest. Hux let out a soft sigh as he started on his sandwich, reaching for a napkin.

“Why do you want me there so badly?” Hux asked, glancing over at Kylo.

“Because you’re so much better at these things than I am. You’re good at talking to people and listening and… you know… actually appearing interested. I want to try and pick that up.”

“Believe it or not, I’m just as awkward as you are. I just hide it better.”

“You? Awkward? Hux, you’re not awkward, you can’t have an awkward bone in your body!”

“It’s always awkward talking to people you don’t know, but unfortunately, that’s a part of life, especially when you’re out looking for a job.” What Kylo didn’t realize was that it was hard to explain how he did it. How did he put something like that into words? Especially into words Kylo would be able to understand?

“Still, you seem to handle it so much better…”

“To be fair, it doesn’t mean I enjoy it. I might look like I do, but social events are tiring and most often not worth the ridiculous amounts of time they take. All they’re for is stroking someone’s ego in some capacity or another.”

“Ouch.” It was a rather cynical viewpoint, but Kylo admitted he could see the truth in it. “Yet… you seem to go to quite a few of them. What gives?”

“Like I said, it’s not like I enjoy it. I do it because it’s necessary. I believe they call it ‘networking’ now. But I don’t like to waste my time with things that aren’t going to help me with my future. And mingling with a bunch of the sorority and fraternity members is most definitely not my idea of a good time.” Hux was one of the few upperclassmen who was not in a fraternity and he intended to keep it that way. Even at some of the events he did drag himself to, there was always at least one Greek member looking to bring others into the fold.

Kylo was silent for several moments as he processed this new information. He honestly hadn’t realized that about Hux, and a part of him felt a bit bad for continuously pestering him now. Truth was, he didn’t want to go by himself. Aside from his roommate, Kylo wouldn’t know anyone there, and he didn’t know his roommate well enough to be comfortable hanging out with him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to unwind for at least a few hours before you face that big test on Friday?” Kylo asked carefully, risking a glance at Hux.

“Kylo, I have to be certain,” Hux replied, but this time he looked almost regretful. “Any other time, I’d more readily consider it. The timing is just… not good.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Kylo nodded. He had to admire Hux for staying so focused—he would’ve gone insane long before now if he tried to do things like Hux did.

He’d find some way to make it up to him after his test.

 

After that, Kylo eased up on his efforts, though he did offer Hux a relaxing massage on Thursday before he left for the bonfire. Hux had politely turned the offer down, though it had been sorely tempting—he was really feeling the stress now at crunch time. Kylo even jokingly offered to cook for him, and Hux was quick to call him out on it—Kylo couldn’t cook to save his life. He’d burned a macaroni cup in the microwave once, and Hux had banned him from any sort of cooking whatsoever lest he burn the entire dorm building down. It was an offer Kylo knew he couldn’t make good on, but he’d been pleased that Hux, tired and stressed though he was, had not missed a beat.

“You sure you don’t want to go?” Kylo asked as he slipped on his coat and gloves. It was promising to be a cool and clear night—perfect weather for a bonfire.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Maybe next time,” Hux replied without even looking up from his notebook.

“Alright, then. I’ll see you in a few hours.” He left the room, leaving Hux alone in peace and quiet.

As it turned out, that wasn’t necessarily the best thing. Hux felt somewhat bad for continuously turning him down, knowing Kylo was probably going to be uncomfortable. Then again, maybe he was worrying too much. Maybe Kylo would get to know his roommate a bit better, or find someone else he could talk to. Even if nothing came out of it past the one event, it was a start. It was a thin reasoning, but it did ease Hux’s guilt enough to where he could concentrate on his notes.

About an hour after Kylo had left, Mitaka returned, carrying two hot dogs wrapped up in foil. He peeked into the living room, and, seeing no sign of Ren anywhere, let himself in, looking for Hux.

“Hey, Mitaka,” Hux said, pushing back from his desk and standing up to take a stretch break.

“Hey, Hux. Where’s Kylo?”

“At the bonfire.”

“Really? I didn’t see him, and I was just down there. Though, there’s a lot of people, so I probably just missed him.”

“I don’t see how,” Hux chuckled. “The man stands over everyone else.” Even sitting, he towered over nearly everyone, and he intimidated a lot of people that way. His usual attire of borderline punk/goth clothing didn’t help any.

“Well, I brought you a hot dog,” Mitaka continued, handing him one of the foil-wrapped dogs. “I know you don’t normally go for food like this, but they’re amazing tonight. But it doesn’t make up for the lack of s’mores.”

Hux didn’t waste any time opening it up and chowing down. Once again, he hadn’t had anything to eat, and it showed.

“Thanks,” he said, after swallowing a particularly large bite.

“No problem. Though… I thought you would’ve gone with Kylo?” Mitaka knew to be careful about how he approached this subject. The last thing he wanted to do was make Hux upset.

“Can’t. Physics test tomorrow.”

“Ah.”

“He was certainly insistent, though.”

“He must’ve really wanted you to go.”

Hux nodded his agreement, but he was beginning to look increasingly uncomfortable with the subject, so Mitaka figured it best to drop it, but not before he added, “Well, if you have time—and I know it’s already getting late—head down there, just for a few minutes.”

“I don’t know…” Hux said with something between a groan and a sigh. “I still have to review this last chapter and then shower.”

“True… physics tests are hell, especially if you don’t get a good night’s sleep.”

“That was the idea, yes.” Hux crumpled the now-empty foil into a ball and lobbed it into the nearest trashcan; it bounced off the rim and landed on the floor. Hux made an annoyed sound and walked over to pick it up and toss it.

By the time Hux had finished and showered, he’d already stayed up almost two hours later than he’d meant to. Kylo wasn’t back yet, but Hux shot him a text to let him know he was going to bed. He’d probably be asleep when—if—Kylo returned. He’d figure out some way to make it up to Kylo after this test was behind him tomorrow.

 

Hux didn’t see Kylo the next day, and he hadn’t heard from him, either. The only thing that kept him from completely worrying was Mitaka claiming to have seen him going to his classes as normal, so it was likely he’d actually slept in his own room for once. Even so, he had a hard time tracking Kylo down, and Hux wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to attempt talking to Kylo’s roommate to figure out where he was. The weekend was coming up, at least, and neither of them had weekend classes, so if it came to it, he could track him down on Saturday.

As it turned out, Kylo came to Hux first. Not physically, but he did at least send a text message.

_Sry abt the quiet. Meet me @ the lake 2night? 8:00_

_Ren, your ‘text-speak’ is atrocious and character limits are not a thing anymore. At least spell correctly for God’s sake._

_:( Twitter._

_…What?_

_Twitter has char limits._

_…Point. iMessage, however, does not._

_U still understand me. Y so serious?_

_Because shorthand text is an affront to proper spelling and language conventions. This isn’t the 90’s._

_K, but you didn’t answer my ?_

_You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?_

_No._

_Yes, you are, because you know it irritates me. At least construct one sentence correctly and I’ll come down tonight._

_:D :D :D Love you, Gingersnaps._

_…I hate you._

_I know. *kissy face*_

That night, Hux walked the two miles down to the lake on the edge of the school campus. It was a somewhat secluded location, great place for flirty couples to snog… or more. Hux tried not to think about how many used condoms the groundskeepers cleaned up from around here on a weekly basis.

He was surprised to find Kylo there first, and a decent-sized fire already going. Kylo had brought a cooler along, and a pack of graham crackers and marshmallows sat on top.

“Kylo?” Hux asked as he approached, tilting his head.

“Good, you came.”

“I said I would.”

“Even if I hadn’t ‘constructed a proper sentence?’” The last part was said in his best mocking Hux tone he could manage, and Hux slapped his arm for the offense.

“Don’t make me regret coming down here.”

“Just sit your ass down already,” Kylo huffed, patting the ground next to him, where he’d laid out a blanket onto the grass. Hux settled down next to him.

“So… how was the bonfire Thursday?” Hux asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Meh.”

“’Meh?’”

“You know, kinda average. Lot of people, and I did get a chance to talk to my roommate some, he’s not so bad, just quiet… and I think I saw Teeny Tiny Taka there…”

“Who?”

“Your roommate?”

“That is a terrible nickname; don’t let him hear you say that around him. He might kick you in the shin.”

“You’re terrible!”

“Kylo, I’d kick you in the shin for the terrible nicknames you give me.”

“Anyway, the bonfire was… just okay. They didn’t have s’mores, for God’s sake!” It took everything Hux had not to laugh out loud.

“Yes, I’ve heard the complaint. I trust this is to rectify that great travesty, then?”

“No, actually. I know you were quite stressed about that test…”

“Ugh, can we not talk about that?” Hux groaned, putting his head into his hands. He’d been distracted the whole time, cursing his guilty conscience for choosing the worst possible time to plague him. He had probably done all right on the test, but he didn’t feel all that confident about it and really didn’t want to think about it at the moment.

“Sorry, sorry…” Kylo said, opening the cooler and reaching in for a bottle of tea, handing it to Hux. He pulled out a bottle of beer for himself, snapping the cooler lid closed and tossing the bottle cap onto the top. “Anyway, I wanted to help you relax a bit, so I thought… why not a smaller bonfire for two?”

“You didn’t have to do that…”

“I wanted to.”

“Kylo, listen, I—” Before Hux could say anything further, Kylo had leaned in and claimed his lips in a loving kiss. Hux immediately forgot what he was going to say and threaded his fingers through Kylo’s hair as he kissed him back.

“It’s fine, Hux,” Kylo said when they broke apart. “I prefer it this way anyway.”

“So do I,” Hux whispered, and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
